Death Note: Rewritten
by starslayer11
Summary: DISCONTINUED. If L and Light didn't die, and Light didn't go insane, and Matt and Mello weren't together, it may have turned out like this. Well, it would have been cool if it did. Possible OCxSomeone, depends on where the story's going.
1. Prologue

**Death Note Rewritten**

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. All rights go to the author, etc, etc, etc.

Prologue

This is less of a prologue and more of an explanation of what happened before the beginning of this story. Neither L nor Light (Raito) died (that explanation is in the flashback in chapter 2). There is a new character Elise (to avoid confusion, it's pronounced E-lee-s) and she contacted L because she knew who Kira was. She now lives in Japan, and this prologue will give a little profile on her, because I didn't really give much detail in the chapters so far (sorry about that, I got carried away and didn't really explain her as a character), and I don't want confusion later on. Anyway, she's a mechanic, but helps with the cases. She doesn't really understand why L wants her to help, apart from the fact that she's psychic. Oh, and since I couldn't find a fanfic where Matt wasn't gay with Mello (sorry if you've written one and I haven't seen it), I wrote one. The story is set in 2013, but Kira's discovery and conviction was in 2007. Ok, let's get into the profiles.

Full Name: Elise Kye McKenna

Age: 18

D.O.B: 11-06-1994

Also Known As: K or Kye

Sign: Gemini

Occupation: Mechanic for Porsche, assistant to L

Knowledge: 7.5/10

Social Skills: 2.5/10

Characters in this story: Elise, L, Light, Matt, Mello, Near, SPK, Misa, the Task Force and…who knows? Maybe I'll throw in some surprise characters, if I can get them to fit. Actually, I can only think of one. Oh well.

(Sorry if some of the original characters have weird names, I'm dreadful when it comes to thinking up names.)


	2. Annoyance

_Annoyance_

"Near!"

I find him on the floor playing with a train set. He doesn't turn to face me.

"Yes?"

"Where is everyone?"

"By everyone, I assume you mean L, Light Yagami, and the Task Force."

"Yes."

He turns to me. "Don't you have to be at work?"

I check my watch. Crap. I lie anyway. "Not yet. Can you answer the question?"

"You're going to be late."

I hate these games he plays. "Near! Can you ple-e-ease answer the question?"

"I can."

"Will you?" I am shouting again, but I have to quickly calm down or else he won't answer.

"They're out."

Urgh. He always does this. I storm out and, when I'm out of his sight, run to my car. I really hope my boss won't be angry. Living and working with detectives is hard enough, but then I have to go and work, since I'm not a detective or police officer, and don't get paid for my work on cases. I'm a mechanic for Porsche, and yes, my car is a Porsche. To be specific, a Porsche 911 Turbo. Some people think that it's a bit odd for a girl to have such an obsession with cars and motorbikes as I do, but I don't care. I'm not rich, most of my money has gone into my car. I could get Watari to drive me, but I'd prefer to drive myself. I _hate_ being the passenger. My phone chooses this moment to ring. I don't bother answering. I'm already speeding to work, I don't want to lose focus. I'll call back later.

"Look who it is!"

My boss doesn't seem to be the least bit annoyed at me being late. Good thing he's not Japanese (no racism intended). I speak fluent Japanese, but I'm too tired to translate.

"Let me introduce Mr Tanaka. Sir, this is our best mechanic," my boss beams at me. I've only been working here for 6 months, so I'm not sure if his 'best mechanic' thing is true.

"She'll be working on your car today."

I realise that's my cue. "Don't worry, I'll take excellent care of the car."

The drive home is long and annoying. I hadn't realised that Mr Tanaka's car hadn't had a service in the 10 years since he purchased it. It's late, the car took all day. I had returned the call from earlier, but it was just my cousin calling from back home. I pull up, cut the engine and trudge inside the building. I'm covered in grease and oil.

"What happened to you?"

I flop on the couch and sigh. "I was attacked by a car that hadn't been serviced in 10 years," my answer seems to satisfy Light's question.

"Wait," Mello thinks aloud. "Don't you mean you attacked it? You would never let a car attack you."

He knows me too well. "Yeah. Either way, it doesn't matter. I think it nearly killed me. 10 years of damage and dirt and crap in 1 day isn't easy."

_Neither is living, _I think.


	3. Better Days    Kind of

_Better Days…Kind of_

Waking up this morning is surprisingly easy. I am clean and the day feels good. I don't have to work today, so I go into the kitchen where Watari is cooking pancakes and L is crouched on a chair with a massive stack in front of him.

"Oh, hi," his mouth is so full, he can barely speak.

I laugh. "You're an idiot." Not true of course.

"Thank you," he swallows and you can hear the sarcasm.

"No problem."

I take a plate and let Watari put two pancakes onto it. I sit next to L and chuckle. He's tearing his pancakes to pieces.

"You know, you're supposed to _eat_ the pancakes, not _kill _the pancakes."

He shrugs. "They end up getting eaten either way."

I eat mine with slightly more class than L, and since I only have 2, I finish before him. Watari has gone, so I put my plate on the bench-top. My relationship with L is…weird, I guess. We're not dating, that would be awkward, but it's stronger than just friends. Assistant, maybe? I help with investigations, but I'm no detective. He has Near, Mello, Matt, Light, the Task Force and the SPK at his disposal. Anyway, my relationship with L is not your usual one. He's finished his pancakes now, and he faces me.

"I have a task for you."

This catches me off guard. "Huh?"

"Come on, I'll explain at Headquarters."

Headquarters is the building which L had purpose built when working on the Kira case, which was when I came in.

My father is a police-officer, so I heard about the Kira case through him. Though he lives in a different country, he is friends with Detective Yagami. It also helps when you're a psychic, which is how I found out how to contact L. After I gave him the information, things kind of snowballed. In a good way. He cornered Light once he could prove that he was guilty. He wasn't executed, but was given a light punishment of community service and a whopping fine, since L wanted him to work with us. The Death Note was confiscated and burned, along with any other pages.

We live at Headquarters, in one of the top floors. I have my own floor, but L, Watari and I come together for meals. The real Headquarters, the room with all the computers and technology and blinking lights, is on the 2nd floor. Light, the Task Force and the SPK, including Near, are already here.

"Ok, so we're going to continue from yesterday's work."

L's order puts everyone to work. Near is playing with toys again, Light and L are researching, the Task Force and SPK are on computers, and Mello and Matt aren't here yet. Since I was at work yesterday, I have nothing to do. I could just wait for Matt and Mello to get here, so I can play video games with Matt, but I decide against it. I have some stuff to catch up on anyway. I head for the door.

"Not so fast."

Damn it. L sees everything. I turn to face him.

"I told you I had a job for you."

You can just hear a mean tinge to his voice, like a cruel personal joke.

Oh no.


	4. Lovesick Minds Are Sure to Fail

_Lovesick Minds Are Sure to Fail_

**Matt's POV**

Me and Mello walk into Headquarters late, as usual. Everyone seems to be continuing yesterday's work. Except…except someone's missing. I know immediately who it is. I try to hide my disappointment. I can feel when she's not around; the air seems to get just a little heavier, and the sun shines just a little less bright. Changes no one else would notice. _Maybe because they're not happening,_ I think. Elise McKenna. I like the way her name sounds. Like everyone here, I know her real name. We found out by accident, but she didn't mind. She didn't want to keep secrets. We all call her Kye, or K. I love playing video games with her. She plays hard, but she's a way better opponent than Mello, who is the only other person who plays with me. I love her bright grin when she's winning, her frustration when she isn't, her bubbly laugh. I follow Mello to our work station, and I try to push her out of my mind long enough to concentrate. I desperately want to know where she is, but it will seem suspicious if I ask. So I hold my tongue and await her return.

Mello and I finish our assigned work quicker than expected, and my mind starts to wander. I decide now's a good time to ask where Kye is, since it will just seem like I want an opponent to play with.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki. Where's Kye?"

"Doing a job for me," something about his voice isn't right. There's a subtle touch of mean.

"Oh, ok," if I press for more, it'll seem weird. Besides, it's none of my business.

"Do you want an opponent, Matt?" Mello knows me too well. I don't want to play with him though. However, I can't resist competition.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Mello takes a bite of chocolate, and the SNAP echoes through the room, making some of the detectives falter from their work. Mello grins and we head up to the gaming room. Kye has all the consoles set up here. I love this room. The gamers' retreat. There's a kitchen and bathroom, and all the games are in the living room. It has a really nice couch, fluffy carpet and a plasma TV. I remember how Kye set this room up by herself. She had repainted the walls, set up the kitchen, organised and paid for the carpet, paid for the couch and TV, and bought the games and consoles all on her own. I have a few games and consoles which are here, but most of them she bought herself. It only took her 2 weeks to do everything, and she had to work and help with the cases at the same time. I often found her in here late at night, painting the walls or designing the layout again. She's the most amazing artist I've ever seen. She's also, slowly, helping me quit smoking. I don't care about the cigarettes anymore. If she told me to jump in front of a train, I'd do it to make her happy. Mello would have you think I'm going soft. He's right.

"Matt? Are you there?" I forgot about Mello. He's already set up.

"Yeah. Just…thinking." Thinking about when I became such a stupid romantic.

* * *

><p>I realised that I went from calling her Elise to calling her Kye, which is what she is also known as. Sorry for any confusion.<p>

R&R? Maybe?


	5. Games and Reasons

_Games and Reasons_

**Matt's POV**

Mello has decided to play Mario Kart Wii, which I always win at. This is one of Mello's better games, one he doesn't suck as badly at. I grab my controller and settle in for the ride. Halfway through Mushroom Gorge, he steals my wiimote. I tug at his shirt and push him trying to get it back. I don't want to lose. It starts to get violent, with both of us throwing punches. I hear a small laugh followed by footsteps, which makes me stop.

"No no, please don't stop the lover's fight on my account," Kye chuckles. I can't stop myself from beaming. She beams back. Mousey brown hair cut similarly to mine frames her face and shines in the light.

"Do you mind if I play?"

Of course she'd want to. She gets a wiimote and a wheel and sits between Mello and I.

"If I let you sit next to each other, you won't play fair," she states. Kye never cheats, because she prefers to win the hard way, to show she can. Another thing I like about her. _Matt! You need to stop this whole romantic thing! It's stupid!_ My thoughts are right, though. The lovey-dovey act isn't me, and it definitely isn't Kye. We all play fiercely, me and Kye fight for first place, and although Mello isn't great, his rage is entertaining. Just because I like Kye doesn't mean I go easy on her. Despite this, she wins anyway. After the race, she goes into the kitchen to get something for us to eat. Mello and I follow, and I notice grease on her hands, arms and clothes.

"What happened to you? I didn't think you had to work today?"

"Oh no, I had to do a job for Ryuuzaki. I had to fix Watari's car."

"Right," I chuckle, which surprises both of us.

"What's so funny?" her face is confused, but too cute.

"It's just that I bet Watari's car is cleaned to perfection, but you haven't taken the same care with yourself." She shrugs.

Mello is munching noisily on his chocolate again, annoyed at being left out of the conversation. He's like Kye's older brother. In fact, L and Near are also like older brothers to her. I probably am, too. _Well,_ I think,_ better that than nothing, or worse: an enemy. _Nah, she'd never think of me as an enemy, except in games. We're good friends. But I can't help but wish that we could be something more. My head spins with the unlike-me thoughts and feelings. I'm not a romantic, sentimental person. No one around here is, except maybe Misa. I realise that she hasn't been around today. That's a pleasant first.

"So, anything new on the case?" I can tell that Kye is only asking for conversation's sake, not because she actually cares.

"Umm…" I can't answer, because I haven't been paying attention. I have better things to think about, like the new game I plan on buying this afternoon.

"Not really. No one really talks about it," Mello steps in. He hasn't really been paying attention either. This doesn't escape Kye.

"You are probably the most unfocussed people I've ever met. Besides myself, and one other person."

"Who?" I can only think of possibly Near, since he gets others to do his work for him.

"Just a friend of mine. It's so hard to get her to take anything seriously."

Well, guess I was wrong. She is a very unpredictable person. And that's not just because she's psychic, and can see what people anticipate. It's just her personality. We waste most of the rest of the day playing video games, and my mind wanders through all of my possible futures, but for some reason, only a few feature Kye.


	6. Old Friends

**This chapter is shorter compared to the others, and makes a little less sense as well. I had written the next chapter before this one and had to link them somehow, and this is the crappy excuse for a chapter that I used. Oh well, it doesn't matter (:  
>Oh, and I keep forgetting to add at the end of a chapter the R&amp;R thing, but that doesn't mean I don't like reviews. If I like getting spammed by my friends, then I adore reviews, so yeah.<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Old Friends<em>

**Elise's POV**

After spending the day with Matt and Mello, I jump in my car and go for a drive. I don't have a specific destination in mind, until my phone rings. I pull over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Elise!"

It's a very unexpected call. The caller is Dan, a schoolmate of mine. He asks me to meet with him now, because he's in Japan, near where I am.

"I've got someone here you might know."

This confuses me. The call ends, and I don't have a clue as to who it might be. I could see in a few seconds if I wanted to, but I like surprises. I pull up to the meeting place and see Dan, with another schoolmate of mine, Luke. We go to a little café and talk about what's been happening in the past year. I assume that Luke is the person Dan was talking about, since all of the other people around are strangers to me. I haven't talked to Luke in a long time, anyway. Time passes, and we discuss work, friends, acquaintances, people we hate, the government, politicians, TV, things we hate, things we love, and Luke even got us onto the topic of cute fluffy animals. This makes me ask when he became gay, and he bites back with sarcasm. Then we discuss war, university and memories of school. We have been talking for over 3 hours, and I'm getting bored.

"Hey guys, I have to go, sorry. It's been great catching up with you, we have to keep in touch."

"No! You can't go yet!" this is so out of character for the both of them.

"Why not?"

"Umm…" they start to panic.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I really have to head off. We can catch up again before you leave, but I have to go," I turn and leave.

"Wait!" they run after me.

"What is it?" I'm getting really annoyed now.

"We haven't introduced you to the person I mentioned on the phone," Dan fishes for ideas.

"Well, I have to go," I turn around again and run into a tall figure. It takes me a minute for my mind to register what's going on. The crimson eyes are unforgettable.

"BB?"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R? Maybe? (:<strong>


	7. New Faces

**Ok, so I have to mention icysu22, for either really liking this story, or having nothing better to do, since I found in my inbox 4 emails that say something along the lines of "icysu22 has put you/your story on author/story alert". It made my day, so thank you (:**

* * *

><p><em>New Faces<em>

**Elise's POV**

"BB?"

"Yeah, hi."

"I…I thought you died after LA."

"Obviously not," his crimson eyes gleam in the light. "I kind of need your help."

"Why _my_ help?"

"You're psychic. I knew that, and got these guys to take me to you," he points at Dan and Luke.

"He threatened to kill us," Luke is freaking out.

"Well, they've done their job," I say to BB, "you can leave them alone. See you later guys," I leave them behind and head to the car, taking BB with me.

"Wow. You've got guts to be alone with me, especially since you've heard of what happened in LA," his smile is slightly evil.

"I can see that you won't do anything. You've spent too long trying to find me. Why not use another psychic?" I start the car and start driving.

"Because I wanted to pay L a visit. And I know that you won't lie."

"How did you find me?" if he can find me, it's possible for anyone else to.

"I used another psychic, and did some background checks."

"Why not use that other psychic for what you need me for?"

"Just because, ok? I'm here to ask the questions, not answer them," I desperately want to know how he's not dead, but I've annoyed him, and I'm worried about what he'll do next.

"What do you want from me?"

"Here's the deal. I'm going to be staying in Japan for a while. I need _you_ to keep the police off my back, ok?"

"Why are you staying in Japan?" I already know why, but I want to see what he says.

"Change of scenery."

I scoff. "You'll need to come up with a better lie than that. Don't lie to a psychic. I can see that you're going to university. But I think that you're going for the wrong reasons."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't see your reasons, but you're actions tell me. I see you saying it to yourself. You're going to university to become a better killer, by studying law."

His face suddenly contorts in anger. "Who are you to judge my actions?"

"I want to help you. Just wait and-"

"No! Stop the car."

I agree and BB fishes in his pockets for a piece of paper and a pen.

"Write down your phone number so I can contact you for updates. Tell anyone about this, and…"

"And what, _Backup?_" I don't think that taunting him is a smart thing to do, but I can't help it.

"I think you can guess. Or see, or whatever. How the _hell_ did you figure out my old nickname?"

"It's not my fault that you say things to yourself."

"Whatever," he takes the piece of paper and gets out. "Oh, whatever L has you doing, I can tell that you want out."

"What do you mean?"

"Is he making you his _assistant?_ If that's his name for you, than you're nothing but a servant. I can tell that you want out."

"BB? You never wanted to pay L a visit, did you?"

"Of course not," the door slams, and he disappears.

"Stupid. This is stupid, why am I doing this? And how did he know?" I turn the car, and the tyres squeal as I race off.

And that is where my quest for freedom begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally this story has a plot of some sort, even if it's crappy and stupid. Oh well, we'll see how it goes.<strong>


	8. Caught in the Middle

**Sorry for not updating (not like anyone really reads this anyway, but oh well), I've just been really busy with school and family and stuff, and a bit of writers' block. If you've got any ideas for this story, I'd love to hear them!**

**Also, I probably won't be writing from Matt's POV for a while, since at the moment he's not really moving the story along, but I've got some ideas for him later on.**

**I've been really slack with disclaimers, but sadly I don't own Death Note. If I did, it probably wouldn't have made it to print.**

**This is just an establishing relationships chapter, to establish the relationships with Near and BB.**

* * *

><p><em>Caught in the Middle<em>

"Near! You idiot!"

Mello and Near's relationship hasn't improved since Wammy's House. I can hear them as I stand outside the door of Headquarters. I don't go in just yet, because I want to hear this argument, and they might not continue if I walk in.

"What now, Mello?" Near's calm demeanour always makes Mello's anger worse.

"Your toys are in the way! Again!"

"Well, walk around them. There's plenty of room on the side."

I don't know what L is thinking, making us all work together like this. It's not a happy work environment, in fact, it's barely a work environment at all. I have no idea what the case is about, I just do the work that gets assigned to me. Mello isn't finished with Near.

"Just keep them out of the way!" I hear heavy footsteps coming towards me, so I now have to make a convincing oblivious entrance. As the doors open and Mello storms past, I run into Matt. I try to put on my best poker face, but I feel as if I fail miserably. He just waves and follows Mello as I head inside.

"Ah, Kye, good timing. You just missed a wonderful argument," L's words ooze sarcasm.

"I heard some of it. What did ya do now, Near?"

Near looks up and sighs. "Nothing I ever do is good enough for Mello. Today he was angry that my toys were in the way."

I have to walk over and give Near a hug. "Awww, it's ok little Near."

"Please stop touching me, and please don't talk to me like that."

I laugh. "Ok, little wittle Near."

He glares at me. "Stop it."

I head upstairs to my floor and into my room. L has security cameras and wire taps in the whole building and has all the phones, including my cell phone, monitored, so it will be difficult to contact BB without L knowing. _Damn Backup,_ I think. _Why did he have to choose me?_ _Doesn't he know how hard this will be?_

My phone chooses this particular moment to ring. I pull it from my pocket and see that it is an unregistered number. _BB._ I answer it cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Ah, so it does work. I knew it would."

"Huh?"

"Oh, just testing the unregistered number thing. It wasn't the easiest thing to break into L's phone security, and this isn't fool proof. But it'll do. It should keep our conversations between the two of us."

"Why couldn't you wait until I was outside or something? And what about the…" I trail off, hoping he'll understand where I'm going.

"What about the what? Do you mean the security cameras?"

"Yeah."

"That will require your acting skills, I'm afraid," _he doesn't sound very afraid._

"What if your phone thing fails?" I can't say phone hacking, because L will be very suspicious if he decides to check the surveillance cameras in my room later on.

"If it fails, you've got some explaining to do. Kyahahaha!"

"You think this whole thing is _so_ funny, don't you?"

"I don't think, I know."

"Piss off, jerk," I hang up on him. He is the most annoying person I know, and it would take a lot to surpass the one who used to have that spot.

I get back to my plan to leave L's employment and have a proper life. How do you tell the world's greatest detective that you want to quit? Knowing L, I'm going to have to be on guard because, if I start unconsciously acting like I want out, he'll know. When I leave, where will I go? Will BB really let me live, or is that just another lie?

"Kye!"

_Oh no, L. Has he already seen the surveillance cameras? He can't have figured it out already, can he? Knowing L, he could, but has he? Why can't I just have a normal life? Is that so much to ask for?_

"Kye! Come here!"

_Here we go._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to anyone who reads this, it's very much appreciated. Reviews make the world go round (well, the fanfiction world), so please review.<strong>


	9. Trouble Makers

**This can maybe make up for the fact that I didn't update for about 2 weeks last time. Thanks to all the reviewers so far: HarryPotterMangaGleek, Stormygio, icysu22, mmellok and Mioku Kishasi. Your reviews mean a lot to me, and make me post more often!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note (see, I remembered the disclaimer this time)**

* * *

><p><em>Trouble Makers <em>

"Kye! Come here!"

_Here we go._

I trudge down the stairs, heart thumping in my chest, and a sick feeling in my stomach. If I get caught, BB is _so_ coming down with me. I'll dob in his sorry ass. I try to look innocent as I approach L.

"Yes?"

"Kye, I was wondering your opinion on these murders," he points to the laptop screen.

_Phew, he didn't see the tapes. I'll have to remember to get rid of them and make a plan later. _My heart begins to slow, and the sick feeling subsides a little.

"Well," I look at the screen, "I'll have to take a better look."

"Of course. I'll send the information to your laptop and you can take a better look at it in your own time."

"Thanks, L," I turn and head towards the stairs. _He didn't realise, yet._

"Oh, Kye, wait a second."

_Crap._

I turn back to him. "Yeah?"

"You received a phone call earlier, didn't you?"

"Yeah, what about it?" _damn you, Backup. If you weren't so damn scary, I'd get you back._

"Well, if I was you, I wouldn't trust the caller," I can't read his face, it's blank of any emotion.

"Why?"

"The number was unregistered, and there was no apparent way for us to trace the call. I'm a little concerned…"

"Oh no, it was just a friend of mine," _oh no, this isn't going to work. I'm a terrible liar, and he's the world's best detective. No prizes for guessing who's going to win._

"Well, just be wary, ok?" there's a glint of something in his eye, is it that he knows, and is just playing with me?

"Sure."

"Oh, and be careful around town and whatnot," he adds.

"L, I'm not a child."

"I know that, it's just that a renowned serial killer has escaped from prison, and he holds a bit of a grudge towards me," _he's getting warmer, I'm in so much trouble._

"And he is…"

"Beyond Birthday," he announces dully, as if this is an everyday occurrence. "He's also known as B, BB or Backup," _he brought BB up for a reason, and I think he's nearly found us out._

"Oh, I think I've heard of him," _just end the damn conversation._

"LABB murder cases."

"Right. Well, I'll be careful," I casually go back to my room and open my laptop to help L.

_B, why couldn't you have been more inconspicuous?_ I look at the case L was working on, and it doesn't take long to create my opinion. I send him my thoughts, and I get ready to go out for a while. I have to get out of the building, because if I have to be around L for much longer, knowing that he has an idea, I will probably lose it. God knows that BB will hear about it, and then he'll probably come for me. I value my life, and I _do not_ want to die at the hands of that Backup.

"L, I've had a look at the murders."

"I know, thank you."

"I'm just heading out for a while."

"Oh, in that case, could you get me some sweets?" he looks at me with big, panda eyes.

"I guess so. Do you mean _some_ sweets or the whole store?"

"Just some. Be careful out there," the knowing glint in his eyes returns.

"I will," I stroll outside and jump in the car. My phone rings again.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk," BB isn't happy.

"Why?"

"Just drive."

"Wait. How do you know that I'm in the car?"

"Does it matter? Just go to where we were today."

"Fine," I really don't want to make him angry. "And yes, it does matter," the line goes dead.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. What's the penalty in Japan for helping a serial killer? I should probably start thinking about leaving L's employment._

The opportunity of a lifetime, working for L, and all I want is out.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is in progress, and should be up in the next few days. BB's psychopathic side may show a little, so hopefully it'll be interesting...<strong>


	10. Corruption

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or no one except Light (and maybe Misa and a few others) would've died.**

* * *

><p><em>Corruption<em>

I get to the café, and see a dark, scruffy haired L look-a-like sitting at a table. As I walk over, his head turns and his eyes narrow. _Oh no. How did I manage to get in trouble with 2 geniuses in one day?_

"Hi!" I try to be cheery, but he just glares even more. I sit opposite him.

"What's up?"

"I saw your near slip up with L," he frowns.

"How are you seeing these things? Me in the car, and L's building?"

"I'm a genius, remember?" I'm not sure that's the word I would use, I'd probably use **stalker** or **psychopath**, but I guess **genius** isn't a lie.

"Anyway, you need to be more careful. L's already nearly found us out, and if that happens," he runs a finger across his throat to explain.

"They won't kill us. Well, they might kill _you_."

"That's true. So, I've brought you a present," he fumbles in his pocket and produces a small vile. He hands it to me, and I stare at the clear liquid.

"What's this?"

"Well, if they catch us, just drink this."

"It's poison, isn't it?"

"Yep," he smirks.

"No way!" people turn to stare. "Here, I don't want it. I'm not going to kill myself, just so I don't get caught."

"Have it your way, but when you're stuck in jail, you'll be wishing that you had taken the offer."

"I won't, cause I'm not going to jail."

He laughs. "You're right. We're not going to jail because this plan will work. Oh, I'm curious, how's your plan to stop working for L going?"

"Well, I haven't had long to think about it."

"I thought you were supposed to be smart _and_ psychic. You should have figured it out by now."

"Well sorry for having other things to do, like cover up _your_ tracks."

"Shut up," he hisses. "You need to think of something soon, cause after this is done, you're going to have to leave."

"Do _you_ have any ideas?"

"Well…you could threaten him."

"Like hell am I gonna do that. That'll just make him come after me, and it's a lot easier to find me than you'd think."

"I know that. Well, you could, umm…"

"You're no help."

"I don't know! I've never had to resign from a job. Google it or something."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Cause L has access to my phone and computers and any other piece of technology that can link to the internet."

"Use public computers then."

"He can hack into those too."

"Then I'll go," he stands and gets ready to leave.

_Wow, Backup's offering to do something for me. Actually, you could spin it and say that the poison thing was a caring gesture. But he's only doing this for himself._

"Thanks, Beyond."

He turns around, confusion written on his face. "Beyond? What, no Backup"

"Do you want me to call you Backup?"

"No! No, Beyond is fine."

"Well, see ya," I head back to the car. I jump in and listen to the roar of the ignition as it starts. As I leave, I see, or I think I see, the smallest of non-psychopathic smiles on Beyond's face.

_Perhaps there's a different side to him after all. Or he just wants something…_


	11. Normality is just a word

**Look, 2 updates in one day! Nah, it's not that exciting. Get ready for a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. See, I remembered the disclaimer, AGAIN. You should be proud of me (:**

* * *

><p><em>Normality is just a word<em>

I get back to headquarters, again, but no one's there. I just shrug and head up to my room. Today's events have exhausted me, so I flop on my bed, and dream of how I used to be, of how I became the person I am today. The person I want to change.

_I was the extreme introvert around strangers or people whom I didn't know well. Around my friends, I was loud and angry and annoying. I was easily annoyed, and would rant for ages if something really ticked me off. My family life, well, that was…painful. My father and I were never close, and my mother was working and I didn't really talk much to her. My father was never usually home, since he worked overseas. My relationship with him had been eroded overtime, and I wouldn't talk to him unless it was essential. Other family would say that I needed to make more of an effort with him, but I didn't know how. My mother worked at my siblings' school, and I grew apart with her when I became a teenager. My relationship with my father was the catalyst for my actions. For having a fear of people who I didn't know well, for my anger, for everything. I had always wanted to repair the relationship, but I didn't know how, which was a first for me. Thinking about our relationship was one of the only things that could make me cry._

_I just wanted to be loved…_

_But instead, I was left alone, like the broken toy that gets pushed to the back of the closet in the dark. It would seem as if people could see through me, and sometimes I wondered if I was invisible to everyone. I couldn't talk to anyone, I just wanted to be destructive. I wanted to break glass and smash doors and kick walls and be the teenager I had never gotten to be a 1000th__ of. I had never been a typical teenager, I did what I was told and never made a fuss. I thought that I would stay that way forever._

_How wrong I was._

_I wanted to scream and yell. I wanted to be disobedient and irritating. __**Just once**__, I wanted to be a typical teenager. But I never got the chance._

"KYE!"

"Huh?" I look around. L is standing in the doorway of my room. "What do you want, L?" I sleepily slur.

"You left again."

My anger builds up. "You woke me up just to tell me that?" I yell.

"No," he sits on my bed, "I woke you up to ask you why you left."

_Once again, crap. You've really outdone yourself with your foolproof plans, Backup._

"Friends are in town, they wanted to catch up."

"Why did you leave earlier?"

"Well, I saw them the first time, but I left something and I had to collect it."

"What was it? It's not like you to forget something,"_ we're so dead._

"Just a, umm…"

"Yes?"

"A…a keyring," I settle for. "It was a gift."

"Oh, ok then," L stands up and leaves. "Oh, Kye?" he turns back. "Just so you know, there is a 98 percent chance that you are lying."

I hear his retreating footsteps on the stairs. _He's got us right where he wants us, and I think he's blocking the only escape route. _

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, and any ideas for this story are more than welcome! Please review, cause that makes me (and L, and BB, and Kye, and the rest) very, very happy.<strong>


	12. Revelations from the Past

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I couldn't get it to be longer. The next one will be longer, hopefully. Sorry for not updating in a while, but I've been busy with school, and I'm lazy (Sorry!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or anything in the story apart from Kye (the OC)**

* * *

><p><em>Revelations from the Past<em>

I wake up from an uninterrupted sleep and prepare for the day ahead. I have just finished getting dressed when my phone goes off.

_Got your stuff. Come get it whenever._

Beyond. I sigh and text him back. I have to work today and he'll be annoyed if I make him wait all day.

I pull up at the same meeting place. He's leaning against a lamppost, and he doesn't seem too happy. I'm covered in grease and grime, but he doesn't seem to care. He just keeps an irritated expression plastered on his face.

"Hi."

Beyond just nods in response. He hands me a piece of paper which, as I read it, has a list of ways to resign. Some I can tell were computer responses, others he has put in himself. _Murder, near-death accident, fatal injuries._ How does he expect me to pull them off, and how does he think those are good ways to resign? I can't help but chuckle though.

"Oh, Backup, you've been at this way too long."

He scowls.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"There's just one problem."

"What?"

"I can't hurt L."

He frowns in a state of shock, it seems. "Why not? If I was you, hurting him would be my number 1 priority. So what's the reason."

"Just because."

"I have ways of making you talk…" he smiles sadistically, making me cringe.

"It's because…because I'm his sister."

* * *

><p><strong>*Exaggerated gasp* Anyone see that coming? Neither did I until yesterday. I know it's bad, but I still don't entirely know where this story will end up eventually, so if you have any ideas, please let me know so that I know what direction I should be writing in. Thanks!<strong>


	13. Mistaken Truths

**I couldn't resist writing in Beyond's point of view. But I couldn't write a full chapter, so I did half and half. Oh, and thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed and story alerted and favourited. It's wonderful to know that people actually read and like this, so thanks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note *sobs***

* * *

><p>BB's POV<p>

"L's sister? Seriously?"

Kye nods. "Well, technically his half sister."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I know my own brother."

"I mean, how do you know? And, well, you don't really look the same…"

She frowns. Wait, that's L's frown. I take a good look at her. Same lanky build, same face structure, same strong will. I wonder if she's got L's hidden strength… I pull out a travel sized jar of jam from my pocket.

"Actually, forget what I said about not looking like him. But how do you know?"

"Family friends. It doesn't matter how I know."

"You were adopted?"

"Yeah."

"You've got some of the same flaws as L, too."

"Like?"

"You're too uptight sometimes. You've got your own flaws too. Your temper, your over-analysing nature, and don't get me started on the physical flaws."

"Thanks, B. I always wish for someone to come out of the blue and criticise me completely."

"I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with your personality, and you aren't ugly, that's not what I meant by physical flaws."

"Oh, really?" sarcasm oozes through her voice. "What did you mean, Backup?"

I flinch at my nickname. "I meant…ok, I didn't mean it. The words just came out, ok?"

"I bet you just don't want to say it just in case I get offended and don't want to work with you anymore."

"I'm serious!"

"Whatever you say, Beyond. Thanks for the ideas, I'm going home."

And with that, she turns and leaves. She doesn't realise how truthful I'm being, though.

Kye's POV

I pull up to Headquarters after having my ego shattered by Backup. _I should have known though._ I sigh. Working with, or for, a serial killer probably wasn't the smartest idea I've had. I make more rash decisions than my brother. _I have to tell him, and soon._ I walk in and, once again, no one's around. Then the room goes black.

"Huh? The lights are off. L? Anyone the-"

I'm cut off by a piece of cloth covering my mouth. I scream, but it just comes out as muffled noise, not enough to bring someone running. My hands are cuffed and my eyes are covered.

"Ok, switch on the light."

_L. Is he coming to help me?_

"Kye, you are being taken into custody."

I try to ask why, but the cloth distorts my words.

"Why? Because you are under suspicion of helping Beyond Birthday."

I shake my head. _We're in so much trouble, Beyond. __**Heaps**__ of trouble._ Either earmuffs or headphones are put over my ears, and I can't hear anything but my own thoughts. _Good luck trying to get yourself out of this one, Kye. _

For the first time, I'm out of ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated, they make my day! <strong>


	14. Fences aka Confinment

**I feel as if my chapters are getting shorter. Actually, I know they are. Oh well, I just have to get these chapters out. I'm on a bit of a roll with chapters at the moment, hopefully that will make up for my lack of chapters before. This chapter is kind of a songfic, as the lyrics in italics are from Fences by Paramore. I thought it fit well.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Death Note. Still sad. Oh, I don't own Fences or Paramore either.**

* * *

><p>Kye's POV<p>

"L! What the hell is the meaning of this?"

"I've already explained that."

I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls. There's a bed and a small ensuite bathroom, containing only a toilet, sink and a small shower. L's being generous in giving me this room. Usually, he gives his detainees a jail cell, or something similar. Funny, I know the whole Headquarters, including all of the 'secret rooms' and I've never seen this room.

"So, Kye," L's computer voice echoes through the small room and rings in my ears. "You were in league with Beyond Birthday, were you not?"

"No! I didn't even know who he was until you mentioned him the other day!"

"Huh. Well, his activity over the past few days has been…interesting."

_Don't look up, just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be._

I don't know what B has been doing over the past few days. It never crossed my mind to ask.

"How so?"

"Ah, but if I told you, wouldn't that be cheating?"

"What's the game?"

_If you let me, I could, I'd show you how to build your fences, set restrictions._

I've built the fences around the truth, but L, my brother, is knocking them down. He leaves my question unanswered.

_And now, you can't turn back, because this road is all you'll ever have._

I can't turn back. Beyond showed me this path, and I decided to walk it.

What a mistake that was.

_Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it, with every breath that you breathe in. Just breathe it in._

The air seems thicker. It's harder to breathe. I think I'm having a panic attack.

_Yeah, yeah, well you're just a mess, you do all this big talking. So now let's see you walk it, I said let's see you walk it._

I feel terrible. The room is spinning, all I see is white. I try to stand, but I just collapse again.

"Kye, perhaps I'll try again later."

"No, wait!"

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's lying._

"Why? Have you come to your senses? Do you have something you wish to tell me?"

"Yes," I wonder what L can see from his surveillance cameras.

_And oh, oh, open wide. Cause this is your night, so smile._

"I'm your half sister, L."

_Cause you'll go out in style._

"Well, I highly doubt that, but I'll have some DNA testing conducted."

_That easily? L must really believe me, _I think.

"Goodbye for now, Kye."

_You'll go out in style._

Yes. I'll go out in style.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Just in case anyone gets confused, she's not dead. Or is she...<strong>

**Nah, just kidding. Thanks for reading. Review? Maybe?**


	15. Alone

**I know that my updating schedule is, well, non-existant, but I'll try to update more frequently. Also, if you have any pairing ideas that you would possibly like to see in this story then please let me know. I know at the beginning it was Matt but I think I wrote Matt too...mushy. So, yeah. I think that's all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or anything in this story except for Kye. **

* * *

><p><em>~1 week later~<em>

"Kye."

I don't look up, though I know where the cameras are. L knows I'm listening, anyway.

"The results have arrived."

I couldn't care less. I don't care about anything anymore.

"Kye? Do you care?"

I shake my head.

"So you don't care that I am your half brother, and therefore your last remaining relative?"

"No. I don't care because I already knew."

I hear L sigh. "I've contacted your adopted family. They miss you."

"They knew I was coming here. They'll live."

"Unfortunately, I've been unable to get in contact with B to tell him the news. But I'll keep trying, unless you want to tell me…"

_If he keeps trying, I'll keep lying, no matter how bad my lies are._

"I've told you. I've never seen, heard, spoken to or had any contact with him!"

"Ok then. I'll find him eventually, with or without your help."

_What kind of brother is he, keeping me locked up like this?_ The lock on the door clicks, and Watari sets a plate of food on the floor. He leaves and I walk over to it. I pick it up and stand opposite a wall. With all my strength I throw the plate, sending food splattering all over the wall.

"Elise," L's voice sounds tired. Not fatigued, but tired of me. "I've told you three times a day for a week. Please refrain from throwing your food."

I sit down again. "You're a great brother, aren't you?" I mutter.

"Kye, I'm doing this for you."

"If I believed that, I wouldn't throw my food at the wall and refuse to eat, now would I?"

L sighs again. "Your temper has always been your weakness. Kye, I'm sorry," the line goes dead, but I know he's still listening.

"I don't want your sympathy. It's just words, they don't help me."

_I wonder how Beyond's doing. I hope he hasn't tried to call, but if he had, L would have investigated. But would he have told me? Does he have Beyond here, but is just waiting for a confession? Why did this have to happen? Maybe I should never have come looking for L. It seems I'm always getting into trouble._

How did we get like this? Who knew that something that should have brought us together would break us so badly?

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! It's not great, and my chapters are getting shorter, but hopefully they'll get better soon. Review and you'll get cookies! Or L's cake if I can steal it.<strong>


	16. Captivity's End

**Does anyone even read Author's Notes? I don't think so. **

**Disclaimer: Come on. I think we've established what I do and do not own. **

* * *

><p><em>~1 month later~<em>

"Kye."

He always starts our conversations with my middle name, though I can only just hear him. It's like I'm underwater, everything seems blurred and muffled.

"Hmm?" my voice is practically gone. I screamed for weeks on end. I remember why I can't hear very well, the screaming ruined my hearing too. My brain's so stuffed, I can't even see a minute into the future.

"Kye, I believe that it is time for your release."

I only just catch the words. I nod in consent.

"Kye!"

_Matsuda? What does he want?_

"Kye, say something! Move! You look dead!"

_I'd like to be. _I tried to end this all, by throwing myself around the room, breaking bones and injuring my already fragile state of mind. I think now I really am insane. Beyond will be so proud.

"Matsuda, you saw what she did to herself," L drawls, as if he wishes that Matsuda had half a brain. Actually, he does wish that. "She emaciated herself, ruined her voice and hearing and broke most of her bones. She can't move or talk."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Kye!"

I hear a murmur in the background. I think someone said 'idiot'. I feel sorry for Matsuda sometimes.

"Kye, Watari will come and get you shortly."

Watari is quick, but I don't notice his arrival until he carefully scoops me up and places me in a wheelchair.

"Don't go to sleep, Kye."

It's very tempting to disobey him, but I don't. He wheels me to the monitor room, as I think they call it, where L and the rest of them spend most of their time. I see L crouched in his favoured position on an office chair, but he doesn't even turn to face me.

"Welcome back, Kye."

If I could move or talk, I would get up and hit him. It's all his fault that I'm like this, so he could at least have the decency to look at me. I have to be content with sending him a death glare, though.

"Oooh, Ryuzaki, you're in trouble!" Matsuda notices my expression.

"It's only natural for her to be angry at me."

_Some brother he is. He is so dead when I recover._ I manage to tap Watari's hand and do the action of writing. He understands, and retrieves a notepad and a pen for me. I write a note for L and hand it to Watari, who takes it to L.

" 'Some brother you are, you don't even bother to look at me,' " as he finishes reading my note aloud, he turns in his chair. "Kye, please remember that I am busy. I am working on a case at the moment, so giving you my full attention isn't my biggest priority at the moment."

In my head, I am screaming and cursing and throwing things at my brother's face. If I could do that right now, I'd be very happy. But these self-inflicted wounds have wrecked me completely. All I can do is narrow my eyes even further and sigh.

"I'll take you back to your room now, Kye," Watari whispers.

I nod and my eyes relax. I don't want anything to do with my 'brother' at the moment. I wonder what his opinion of me as a possible successor is. After thinking about it for a while longer, I decide I don't want to know. It doesn't take long to reach my room, but Watari has to pick me up to get me onto the bed. I snuggle under the covers as best I can, and he leaves. Now I'm wishing more than ever that I could leave too, but I don't want to leave Beyond. _What are you thinking? Why do you care for that idiot? He's making you risk your life for him, and it's also partly his fault that you're like this now._ Thing is, I can't answer my own thoughts. And _that_ is probably the most damaging wound of all.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and ideas are always very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	17. Tribulations and Traps

**Wow, it feels like forever since I've updated. Speaking of that, updates will probably be less often now (if that's possible) since school's back next week *cries*. I'll try to update before I go back, since the first week back will be really hectic. Assignments, camp, school in general, it's really sad to think I have to go back (and that I have to keep my crazy friend Meighan in check).**

**Anyway, enough ranting. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Is this even necessary anymore?**

* * *

><p>After my sleep, I have a tiny meal and an examination of my injuries by Watari (who knew he had doctors skills). He tells me that I should get most of my voice and hearing back in a week or two. My bones are another matter.<p>

"They'll take months, so no work for a while," he reports.

I groan. Work is my escape. I love my job. Guess that's another thing that L has taken away from me. I don't even bother to ask about my mental wounds. I'm pretty sure they're off the scale of being able to be repaired. _He hasn't even come to visit you. _I nod to in response to my own thoughts. Wait. I swear I just heard in my head 'visit _you_'. Am I hearing voices other than my own now? I'm going crazy. Well, more crazy if that's possible. _What have I done? _That's better. Just my voice now. Anyway, in answer to my question, I've wrecked myself. Now I understand why Beyond hates L. Beyond hates him because of A, who I don't know much about but anyway. Beyond believes L killed A. I hate L because he killed me. On the inside.

I wake, again. Must have drifted off while I was hating my brother. My eyes open and, speak of the devil, he's hunched in my doorway, leaning against the frame. My eyes narrow as a reflex.

"I'm not here to fight," he throws something into my lap. A notepad and pen. "But, I am here to see how you are. I am your brother after all," he crouches on the end of my bed.

_So he bothers to look at me now. _I don't want his concern. I'd rather fight with him than have him pretend that he cares. I write this down and give it to him. He reads and sighs.

"Look, I know that I haven't been the best brother, now or ever. But understand that I do genuinely care. It's not fake."

I scoff. He expects me to believe him now, after everything he's done to me. And he hasn't even said sorry. I don't expect a real apology, but he could at least lie. Isn't that what he does for a living?

"Elise, I…" he dares to use my real name? I write this down as well.

"I'm your brother, I'll call you what I like. I was going to say that, well…I'm…sor…" his usually emotionless face now holds an expression that is used when doing something difficult. "I'm sor…ry."

_Now he says it._ Something tells me this isn't fake either. If it was, he wouldn't have any trouble in saying it, his lies are so refined. I write him another note.

'_Good. You better be.' _

L doesn't like that. He doesn't like how I've come along, into _his_ world, and stuffed up his system. This building, the field he works in, it's all his world. And I've changed it. Changed it by defying him information that I'm sure he knows I have. Changed it by telling him what I really think, instead of feeding him sugar-coated lies. He gets up and leaves my room without another word. _Well, that's really being sorry, isn't it?_ Somehow, I drift off to sleep again.

"Kye. Kye. Kye, wake up _now,_ or I swear I'll…"

That voice. The voice I haven't heard in over a month, after all this time creeping into my dreams. I was expecting it to come earlier, but no matter. It's here now.

"Elise Kye McKenna. Wake up this instant, or L and the rest are going to get it, and you'll have to clean up the mess."

_Why is he telling me to wake up? If I wake up, he'll go away._

"Far out, girl. Wake up or I'll break any bones that aren't already broken."

His voice doesn't sound entirely serious. "I'll give you to the count of 3, or I'll sit on you. 1...," maybe I should listen. "2..." ok, he's getting angry now, so I'll-

"3!" the bed shifts.

"I'm awake!" I keep my eyes closed, but let him know that I'm listening. _Wait, I just spoke more than a mumble._ I let my eyes flutter open, to see if he's really there. Sure enough, he's here, sitting next to me. My door's closed, so if someone walks past, they'll know something's up. I never sleep with my door closed. I look around the rest of my room, but everything is how it should be. _Except for the idiot sitting next to me who thinks that it's a good idea to sneak into the headquarters of the world's best detective._ I slowly turn my head as my now longish hair falls off the pillow. For the first time, I stare into the crimson eyes of my captor. After all, _I'm_ the one in _his_ trap now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all who read this. It's still weird to think that people actually like this, but it makes me happy. <strong>


	18. OOCness

**Ok, I think it's official, I am the worst author ever. Do you know how long it's been since I have acknowledged a review or a story alert/favorite? A _long_ time. Way too long. So, instead of the disclaimer, I will be acknowledging every review/story alert/favourite since this story began.**

**Reviews: Stormygio (x heaps), Mioku Kishasi, Tori-Color-Bastia, mmellok, icysu22 and HarryPotterMangaGleek. You guys have been reminding me that I have a story and that people actually do like it, so thank you so much. It makes my day, and I jump around my room (and school) squealing like a fan girl (on the inside).**

**Story Alerts: Tori-Color-Bastia, Mioku Kishasi, icysu22, nikkijordan. Wow, you guys like this story enough to add a story alert? Awesome! Thanks so much!**

**Favourite Story: Stormygio, icysu22, MiaLawliet, Mioku Kishasi, Tori-Color-Bastia. It astounds me that people like this, so my gratitude is just...a lot, ok?**

**Wow, so now that's out of the way, on with the story.**

**Warning: As mentioned in title, OOCness with BB, but just for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"W-who are you?" I manage to croak out the words. I know perfectly well who he is, but I didn't think he'd actually be here. I thought I was just dreaming.<p>

"Relax, Kye. I got rid of the cameras and wire taps. We can just have a friendly conversation."

I point at the door, hoping that he'll understand.

"Oh. I disabled the whole floor. No one will walk past and overhear us," he passes me my notepad and pen. "So, long time no see. You don't have to explain, I know why."

_Good. I really didn't want to explain._ He sits in silence next to me for a while, and we seem to have a staring match. Beyond shifts a little, and then I'm wrapped in his arms. My eyes widen, and my muscles tense.

_What the hell? Has L caught him, and this is part of the plan to get me to confess?_

"I'm so sorry, Elise."

What is with everyone using my real name today? I usually don't like being touched, but it feels nice after everything that's happened. Besides, Beyond is warm and-

_Don't even think about finishing that thought. This is so out of character for him. He's a killer, this is just a plot to lure you into a false sense of security._ Well, two can play at that game. So I wrap my arms around him, which he doesn't expect either, but he relaxes.

"Kye, doesn't this make you want to hurt L? To get back at him for all this?" he gestures to my malnourished body as he lets me go.

_Ah, so that's what this was. An attempt to convert my way of thinking._ I'm still undecided about that, and I have no intention of deciding now. I write this down and as he reads it, Beyond sighs.

"I thought you might be. Well, I have to go. I hate surrendering."

I shoot him a confused look.

"Well, L would definitely notice if he couldn't get to you and he had no video footage or audio of you. So, I pretended to hold you hostage. I'm going now, so just pretend like you slept through the whole thing. If you like, I've got sleeping pills."

I shake my head. Beyond chuckles for no apparent reason.

"Didn't think so. Of course you'd prefer to take the harder road. Well, see ya."

I expect him to get up and leave. But he just stays next to me. I snuggle back under the covers, hoping he'll get the hint. I feel him getting closer. He leans down and kisses my cheek, but still doesn't leave. I gasp as a sharp pain reaches where his lips touched. I feel the blood rising to the surface of the skin, and Beyond licks it off.

"That is the beginning of the payment. Payment that you owe me for being M.I.A for over a month. And you're still in debt."

And _then_ he leaves.

_Still in debt? What will he do to me later? Re-break my bones? Attack me like he did to the others in the LABB murder cases?_ I'm having another panic attack. These have become the norm now. But I remember that damn Backup's instruction: 'just pretend like you slept through it all'. How the hell does that idiot expect me to sleep now? But, involuntarily, my eyelids grow heavy, and they close despite my fighting.

"Kye! Kye, wake up!"

Urgh, Matsuda's voice waking you up from a well deserved sleep is enough to make anyone cringe.

"Matsuda, you're doing it wrong. I'll do it," _Light's here too._ "Kye, please wake up. We have some things to ask you."

I open my eyes then. I can't really resist, or else they'll shake me or something.

"Hmm?"

"Kye, L has some things to ask you," Light's repetitive nature is annoying. He always seems to be repeating himself when he talks. Oh no, that's only because Matsuda doesn't listen.

"Kye, can you hear me?" his voice is covered in his computer façade.

I nod. So he couldn't even be bothered to come to me himself, to inspect the evidence? And he calls himself a detective.

"Do you realise that a killer was in your room no more than half an hour ago?"

_Wow, Beyond works quick. And I sleep quicker. _

And then the interrogation begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to all who read this, it means so much to me. (:<strong>


	19. Plans and Pretending

**Yay! Another chapter! This'll be the last one before school goes back (tomorrow, yay) so I thought I'd put it out there so that if I don't update for a while, this is my apology.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note. And I don't own Mission Impossible either (you'll see what I mean).**

* * *

><p>I raise my eyebrows, and begin my fake panic.<p>

"It's ok, Kye, he's gone. We've checked the whole building," Matsuda's attempt to calm me does nothing, since I'm not really panicking.

"Light, please calm her down."

"Kye, Matsuda's right. It's ok. L personally checked the whole building. He'd know if anyone was still around," _he does a terrible job of following L's instruction._ What they don't realise, what L has forgotten, is that there is still a killer in my room, and I'm looking at him. I don't want Light here, but I go along with it and pretend to calm down. Just a little.

"Now, Kye, do you have any idea who this killer might be?"

I have two ways I can answer L's question. I can pretend to be oblivious, or I can pretend to put together the pieces and say it's Beyond Birthday. I go for a bit of both, and my fake epiphany is very convincing. At least Matsuda believes it.

"Yes, it was. Now, why would he choose to hold _you_ hostage?"

_Because I'm in league with him. Because he hadn't heard from me in a month, and he was getting jumpy._ But of course I can't say this, so I write down a simple answer and give it to Light, who reads it out.

" 'Perhaps because I was an easy target. I was asleep with the door open, so he would have jumped at the chance'. "

"Hmm…yes, it seems that way. Well, Kye, we'll leave it at that for now. I'll interrogate you myself later."

And the line goes dead. _If only you knew, L._ Thing is, I bet he does. This is the man who solved the Kira case, even if no one believed him. Even if I helped him a little. But that's what siblings are for, right? That reminds me, I helped him solve that damn case, and this is my reward? I guess I can't really blame him, though. He has no experience in such things. I'm wired now, so I just rummage for my iPod on my bedside table and place the earphones in my ears. I press play, and am immediately sucked into a world where nothing matters anymore. Not Beyond, not L, not even me. I stop worrying, and just drift.

Of course, when you drift, eventually you have to come down, and for me the landing is very turbulent. When I land, I wonder if it'll be worth trying to piss L off with a whiny attitude, or whether he'll just piss _me_ off instead. I decide it'll be the latter, so I ditch plan A. No matter, the alphabet has 25 more letters. While I think of a plan B, I call for Watari to make me something. I feel guity, but I guess I deserve it. After all, I've been ruined by L, and Beyond has made a mess and left me to clean it up. _Again._ I could strangle him. But then I'd have to get close to him, and that is nearly impossible at the moment, in my condition and with L's surveillance.

Watari brings me tea and rock candy from home, which is surprising for two reasons. One, how he managed to get it, and two, the fact that L hasn't eaten them yet. I suspect they were under lock and key. Now, back to plan B. The Mission Impossible theme song comes to mind, and I feel like darting around the building like a spy. _Dun, dun, dun dun, dun, dun, dun dun. _Plan B is a go. It'll piss L off, and I'll have some fun. I try to sit up, but my ribs are still mending. I groan in pain and flop down again. Plan B, on hold until further notice. Plan C…nah. I'll do that later. I finally have an excuse to lie around and be lazy, and I just want to get up. Besides, plan B sounds like too much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to be a spy. Just saying. This may be the last you'll hear of this story for a while, but not for too long. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated.<strong>


	20. Determination

**Long time, no update, huh? Thanks for being patient, school's really hectic. So, thanks again. It means a lot to me that people still follow this story. 20 chapters, yay! If it's any consulation, this chapter was _really_ hard to write. No plot bunnies this time. Oh well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Death Note.**

* * *

><p>It is a whole 2 weeks before my voice is healed enough for me to be subjected to an interrogation. I can shakily walk now too, but I am still wheeled to my face-to-face questioning with L by Watari. My brother is already in the room when I arrive. Watari leaves, and L starts it off like they do in police shows. He presses a button to start recording the meeting.<p>

"14th of October, 2013. Detective L questioning Elise McKenna."

"You done yet?" my voice oozes with sarcasm. This is going to be a long questioning.

L sighs. He tends to do that a lot around me. "Kye, please do not make this harder than it has to be."

"How can this be harder than what I've had to go through over the past month?"

"Kye," L's voice is warning me, _don't start this now._ Well, I'll start it if I want.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we _brother_," I emphasise the word.

"Elise McKenna, do you deny having any form of communication to Beyond Birthday, whether direct or through someone else?"

"Yes."

L sighs again. _What is with him? _"Kye, I know that you've been contacting B. So just admit it."

_Is this one of those cases where he doesn't actually know, but is just trying to get me to confess?_

I put on my best puppy-dog eyes and upset voice. "L, I haven't, I swear! Please, believe me."

"I'm afraid I can't. You are lying."

"What proof do you have?"

"At this point in time, none. However, I know that you have been in league with him."

"L, you can't just judge on intuition."

"I can."

_Stubborn, egotistical idiot._

"L, come on. You've put me through enough. This has to stop. I haven't been in league with Beyond Birthday. I didn't even know who he was until you told me," well, it's not entirely a lie.

"You're right. This does need to stop. I've had enough of this interview."

"Wait, that's not what I meant!"

He ignores me, stops the recording device and leaves without another word.

Before I can stop it, my eyes are welling up. I let three silent tears cascade down my cheeks, and there I stop. Three's a magic number after all. I wipe the tears away and Watari comes through the door with my wheelchair. I ease myself into it, and as we leave I whisper, "I don't think that went entirely well."

I don't expect Watari to respond, but he does. "Ryuzaki is just not used to being a brother. He doesn't know how to handle having a sister who is also a suspect, or having a sister at all."

"Well, at least he didn't have to deal with me growing up."

Watari just hums in agreement. Or is it absentmindedness? I don't really care. I'm going to have to pay Beyond a visit soon, or else he might try to break in again. I shudder at the thought. Last time was a nightmare that I do not want a repeat of. He's pretty despicable. In a I-feel-sorry-for-you-I'll-give-you-a-hug kind of way.

_Really, Kye? __**That's**__ what you think of him?_

Oh yay. Multiple personality syndrome setting in again. Cue the ecstatic-ness. We reach my room, and I walk from the door to my bed, much to Watari's disapproval.

"You need to rest, Kye. It's not good for you to be walking."

I really couldn't care. Is it so hard to walk from the door to my bed? Watari leaves, and I flop on my bed. _Can't L at least __**try**__ to be a nice brother? Is that so much to ask?_

Knowing L, this is like asking for the moon.

Actually, It would probably be easier for him to get me the moon.

Mental note: ask L about getting the moon for Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are amazing for motivation, just so you know. Actually, there's a 99% chance you do, since you're on fan fiction . net(did you see my L reference with the percentage? It was unintentional, I swear).<strong>


	21. Perhaps

***Slams head on desk* I. Am. A. Faliure. Of. An. Author.**

**Let me explain why.**

**I've been M.I.A. (missing in action for anyone who didn't know) for nearly 2 months. And I don't have a resonable excuse.**

**I think that's explanation enough. (I think I just had a Grell Sutcliff moment-he's from Black Butler aka Kuroshitsuji).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own-stuff it. I can't be bothered, and I think we've established it.**

* * *

><p>I can finally walk and talk normally, so I decide that Beyond needs a visit. Rather, I don't want him coming to visit of his own accord. It's 5:30 in the afternoon, and I'm just about to text him to meet up tomorrow, when my phone buzzes.<br>_Meet me in 10 minutes.  
><em>_Weird,_ I think. I grab my car keys and head to my car.

I don't even stop to second guess Beyond.

I meet him 15 minutes later at the café, but even though I'm late, he's not here. I sit at a table, order a drink and wait. And wait. And wait. It feels like forever, but it's only 15 extra minutes.  
><em>He sounded so urgent in his message, and <em>_**he's**__ the late one.  
><em>20 minutes after our agreed meeting time, he turns up. It's pretty dark now, which might be what he was waiting for.

"Hey, Kye. I want to show you something," and before I can protest, he's pulling me out of my chair and down the street.

It doesn't even cross my mind that this could go horribly wrong.

I try to free my wrist as we walk, but he's got an iron grip. We pass many people, but only a few notice us, let alone seem to consider the situation that Beyond has me in. As the sun sinks below the concrete horizon, we head towards the part of town where there are less shops and more dark alleyways. I look at each one as we pass, seeing a drunk in one, and mainly rubbish bins in the others. I wonder why Beyond has dragged me here.

I don't even realise that I may not live to see the sun rise again.

It's now 6:30, and I'm pretty exhausted. Stupid Backup's been dragging me all over town, as if he's looking for something. The last strokes of sunlight have long disappeared from the sky, having been replaced with a scattering of stars. In another circumstance, they would have been rather beautiful. I stare up at them, no longer interested in where we're going, since Backup won't tell me despite my constant asking. I try to find constellations, when suddenly they are replaced with concrete and I can't see them anymore.

"Beyond, what was that for?" I whine like an upset 3 year old. I realise we're in one of the alleys, only this one is completely empty.  
>Beyond shoots me a look that says <em>how the hell did I get stuck with you?<em>

It still doesn't cross my stupid little naïve mind that he could be plotting to kill me.

He pushes me against the wall of the alley roughly, which makes me whimper in pain.

"Beyond, w-what are you-"  
>I'm cut off by his lips. They are crushing my own, and taste like a mix of blood and jam. I'm in complete shock, this is so out of character, so uncalled for, so <strong>wrong. <strong>I hate the taste, hate the feeling, hate _**him**_.

Perhaps that's why I don't realise the knife he pulls out of his pocket.

As I try to think of his reasoning behind this kiss (it's definitely **not** love), I get a funny feeling in my brain. As if it's trying to tell me something. I try to focus on it, when I feel cold metal stroking my left side through my shirt. My eyes widen, and it plunges into me. I crumble to the ground, writhing in pain. I see Beyond's smirk, I see the knife, I see the blood. _My_ blood. I hear his laugh, I hear my pain, I hear the little voice in my head yelling _I told you so!_

Perhaps if I had focussed a little bit harder, I would have noticed my psychic warning.

Beyond bends down, touches my wound and licks the blood off his fingers.  
>"Mmm…"<p>

"Beyond, what was this for?" I manage to pant out.  
>His smirk widens, if that's possible. "I told you, didn't I? Payment for being M.I.A. I love seeing you writhe in pain. It's awfully enjoyable."<br>I attempt to pull myself into a sitting position, but I slump back down to the ground.

"Yeah, don't think you'll be getting up any time soon," I close my eyes in an attempt to drown out the pain, but instead I get another knife in me. Except it's the same knife. In my other side. In another swift movement, he's broken a rib or two. I still haven't fully recovered from my self-inflicted injuries, so I can't fight back. Beyond licks the knife clean of blood.

"Don't lick the knife! Weren't you ever taught manners?"

"No. What did you expect?"  
>I sigh. I don't know what I expected.<p>

"Isn't your _brother_ going to be angry?"  
>Oh crap. For once, I notice something. His retreating figure.<p>

"Backup! What are you doing?"

"Kyahahaha," he chuckles. "This is part of your punishment. You have to get out of this one yourself," and he disappears.

Perhaps if I listened to my brother, I wouldn't be such a miserable failure.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like writing overly depressing stuff (aka, what the last sentence implies). Then again, I don't particularly like writing cheerful stuff either (mainly because when I do, it seems like forced happiness). So, I guess I'm stuck writing...whatever pops in my head.<strong>

**Reviews would be lovely, but if you don't I understand. I'll assume it's because of my M.I.A.**


	22. Profanities

**Yeah, this chapter is short, but I didn't know what else to write. The next chapter will be longer. And, I'm not proud of how this turned out, because I feel as if Kye has lost her pride from this, but I didn't know what else to do *sigh*. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Death Note. Maybe I'll just cut the disclaimer from now on.**

**Oh, just remembered, Spanish translation: [1]-Still alone (At least, that's what Google Translate said)**

* * *

><p>I swear in all the languages I know, which is a lot, considering I took the time to learn how to swear in so many. I mutter them under my breath, but it wouldn't matter if I shouted them, I'm going to die either way. Damn that Backup, if-when- I get out of this, I'm <em>so<em> going to kill him. After a minute or two, I stop. And suddenly, I think I hear something, like footsteps.

So I do what you learn not to do from horror movies: call out.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Nothing. Not even the 'footsteps'.

"Siendo solo[1]," I sigh. I have my phone with me, but the screen cracked when I fell, so I can't see. And then I hear footsteps again.

"Bonjour?" I try French. Well, maybe they don't know English, it's not a stupid idea.

"No need to go so fancy on me, Kye. I'm not worth the fuss."

I recognise that voice, but my mind is fuzzy, so I can't remember who it belongs to. In no way, shape or form is it Backup or my brother. Neither of them would take time out of their day to come and help me, no matter what day it was.

"Umm, who is it?"

"Don't you remember me, Kye?" and Matt steps out of the shadows, wearing a smirk.

"M-Matt? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in the area, and your brother called and told me to find you. I was just browsing the alleys. Why are _you_ here?"

Crap. I hadn't gotten to that explanation yet. I was more concerned about not dying.

"I honestly can't remember."

"Typical, Kye. Well, when you remember, you tell me. We'd better get you to the hospital," and he scoops me up and puts me in his Chevy.

"Wait, how am I not dead yet?"

"You just knew I was coming and held on. Nah, I honestly don't know."

My pride has completely gone. I feel stupid for not being able to get myself out of that situation.

"Hey, Matt, you know I could have gotten myself out, right?"

He laughs. "Pfft. As if. Come on, Kye, don't kid yourself. Do you see the state you're in?"

I look at the mess Backup has made. I sigh. "Touché."

"Is it 'Speak French Day' or something?"

"No, you just made that up. Why would it be?"

"Well, that's the second time you've spoken French. More if you count the swearing."

"Oh, you heard that?"

"Who didn't? That's how I found you. I knew it would be you yelling those profanities."

"But I thought I was whispering."

"I'm yelling now. I was talking to you when you were swearing, but you didn't hear me."

_What the hell? What's happened to my hearing? _

"I-I don't understand."

"Stop talking. Or rather, yelling. You're hurting _my_ ears."

And so we drive the rest of the way in silence, leaving me to wonder what the hell Backup has done to me. And I know it's him. It's _always _him.

* * *

><p><strong>One stupid, crappy chapter over. It'll get better, hopefully. So, I better get writing. <strong>


	23. A Happy Ending Means It's Not the End

**Oh my gosh. It's an update. Well, it's school holidays, so I'm writing full time. Yay!**

**This chapter might be a little hard to follow, since it's hard to tell when Kye's talking to the audience or talking to...someone else.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note (:**

* * *

><p>My eyes shoot open.<p>

Wait…I was in Matt's Chevy. Why am I back in the alley where Beyond left me? Where is Matt? And why can I hear properly?

_It was all just a dream._

What? Who's there?

_It was all just a dream._

Ok, this isn't funny anymore, not like it was in the first place. Who's there?

_Just a dream._

_Just a dream._

_Just a-_

"Shut up!" I scream. And this time, it's not in my head. I look around. I see nothing. It was all in my head. Those voices were in my head.

And now I'm going crazy.

"Urgh. Backup, I know you're out there. Help me, damn it. I'm sorry, but it was either M.I.A or death sentence for you."

I know, despite my words, that I'm talking to air. He's long gone, waiting for another victim. He must have a lot of faith in me if he expects me to get out of this alive. Well, that or a plan. I somehow find the strength to stand and take a few steps towards the street. One arm wrapped around my torso and one on the wall, I make it out of the alley. I take my hand of the wall and try to walk as casually as possible down the street by myself. After a few steps, I assume I'm pretty successful.

Until I start falling.

Straight through a window.

Damn right. I'm so awesome, I can fall through a frickin' window when I'm sober.

_Give it a rest. Right now, you're no where near awesome. Just try to get yourself out of the mess you've made._

Oi! Don't talk to me like that. And who the hell are you?

And then it dawns on me.

Maybe I'm not crazy. Maybe it's my conscience.

_Pfft. Don't make me laugh. I'm too reckless for that. But your conscience is here too._

Here? Where's here?

_Your mind._

But I'm out of my mind.

_Indeed. But I'm not._

I pick myself up off the floor. I'm going to be a sight for L's tired eyes. There's a bottle of alcohol on a shelf. I consider drinking it, and pretending to be drunk as an excuse for my actions, but I turn the offer down. I won't damage my reputation even more. Or L's. See? I may be a reckless sister, but I still care about him.

_Too bad he doesn't return the sentiment._

Shut up already.

_Ha, sure. I'll go now. But I could've told you how to get out of here. Well, see ya-_

Wait!

_That gets them every time._

How am I not dead yet?

_Will power. Stamina. Insanity. I don't know. What do I seem like, a doctor?_

Well, what are you?

The voice laughs a little, before it replies.

_I'm your worst frickin' nightmare._

Cue the estaticness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, guess the last chapter was all just a dream. It was originally going to be real, but then I thought 'I can't kill her pride like that, and make it unrealistic by having Matt oh so conveniently there'. That, and the whole dream idea plagued my thoughts 247. Hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Nightmares and Flashbacks

**Hi world! Do you guys remember me? I guess not, but it's ok. I think this story will be over soon, because I'm thinking about making a part 2/sequel for this. I don't want to just keep adding onto this story because:**

**1. I hate long stories. 2. The part 2/sequel will have a different plot (which will be revealed in later chapters of this story). 3. The part 2/sequel will be written in a slightly different way (I hope). **

**But tell me what you guys think about a part 2/sequel. I can't really tell you about the plot yet, but ****I will explain more in the Author's Notes in the coming chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Ég átt ekki Death Note (apparently it means 'I don't own Death Note in Icelandic, but Google Translate is usually wrong).**

* * *

><p>I decide to have a conversation with 'my worst nightmare'. It can't hurt, right? This is all in my head.<p>

So, I still don't understand. If you aren't my conscience, what are you?

_Right now, it doesn't matter. The nearest hospital is 2 blocks away. Get there first and then we'll talk._

Wait, if I didn't know where the hospital was, and you're just a voice in my head, how do you know?

_You do know. You've just stored the information at the back of your mind, and I've stumbled across it. Think of everything you know as being in boxes, and your mind is the attic. _

I make it to the hospital, and am promptly put on a bed and wheeled away. They tell me they're going to take me into surgery, and I let them. They put the mask over my head and make me inhale the horrible sleeping gas. The bright lights are the last thing I see before a wave of unconsciousness drags me under.

I've always hated hospitals. I was in them a lot as a child, one sickness after another. And then the accident. The accident that killed my- _our_, mother. Dad was who-knows-where, and I didn't give a damn. I was 3 at the time. After mum died and I got out of hospital, I got left with my real father, who decided it was time to be a part of my life.

_Give the sop story a rest. Didn't you have some questions for me?_

Oh yeah. Well, who are you?

_I'm a sign of insanity. You've been hanging out with Backup for too long. Turn him in already, he's no good for anyone. Including you._

He's not all bad. Just…misunderstood.

_Yep. And I'm a real person. Don't kid yourself._

What if he tries to kill me?

_Doesn't your brother have top-notch security?_

…Shut up. I hadn't quite gotten round to that yet.

"Kye!"

Ooh, who cares about me? I turn my head to the door to see Matusda running in with balloons. I can't help but smile.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"We were so worried, Kye! When you didn't come back, we-"

"When he says 'we' were worried, he only means him," a gruff voice interrupts.

"Thanks for caring, Mello."

"Aww, don't be mean, Mels. I care," Matt comes over and gives me a hug.

"Thanks, Matt. It's nice to know that -damn it!"

"What?" three people ask.

"Crap, my car is still where I left it."

"Don't sweat it, me and Mels will go pick it up later," Matt offers.

"Don't bring me into this. If you want to get it, get it yourself," Mello frowns and turns away.

"I need someone to drive me there. Please, Mels? Please?"

Mello closes his eyes. He knows that if he looks at Matt, he won't be able to resist his puppy dog eyes that are so persuasive. Well, persuasive to everyone but L.

"Fine."

"Yay!" and Matt gives Mello a hug like a kid who's been given free reign of a candy store.

"Get off me!"

While they fight, I chat with Matsuda.

"Hey, Matsuda. Umm…how come Ryuusaki isn't here?"

"Oh, err…" he rubs the back of his neck. "He said he didn't want his identity to be shown."

_But he showed his face in public during the Kira case._ My thoughts make me think he doesn't care, and I feel like crying. But I don't. I sit and watch Matt and Mello fight.

"Hey, Kye, I've always wondered, why does Ryuusaki only eat sweets?"

"Oh, that? Ha, that's because when we were little, I told him that if he ate sweets, he'd be a sweeter person. And he believed me. Guess he still does. Or rather, his body won't let him eat anything else." _Too bad it didn't work, _I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you love flashbacks? Well, I'd better go and write these next chapters, but please review? And tell me your opinion on a part 2sequel. Thanks (:**


	25. AN: Announcement

**Hey everyone. I have an announcement, and if you follow and like this story (which I doubt), you're probably not going to like it.**

**I'm discontinuing this story.**

**Why?**

**I want to focus on school and my other fanfics, and this one was kind of pushed to the back-burner. I had a think about it, and I thought that it would be better to discontinue this story. I'll still be working on my other fanfics, and I feel bad getting rid of this one, but however.**

**I will leave this up for 2 weeks, then I'm going to delete the story.**

**~Star**


End file.
